


the Body of a Winchester

by annelkinsyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelkinsyo/pseuds/annelkinsyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about Dean's body from Castiel's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lips.

Dean’s lips are the only things Castiel is focusing on now. His lips are rambling off about some tulpa with a vengeance, but Castiel doesn’t care. The things Castiel wants Dean to do with his lips are definitely not heaven-approved.

“Cas? Are you listening to me, or do I need to slap you?” Dean is a smart ass, but he isn’t smart enough to realise the angel’s love for him. Castiel’s vision moves from his lips to his green eyes, trying to look interested in the case. 

“So what are we dealing with again?” Cas asks in his deep, gravely voice. Dean sighs and stands up from the table in this cheap motel room to grab the flowers collected from the scene. Castiel can’t help but admire his human form crossing the room. As Cas’ eyes are scanning down towards Dean’s ass, the hunter suddenly turns around.

“Dude, were you checking me out?” he asks, half joking, wishing it wasn’t a joke. Cas looks to the ground from embarrassment. “Are you attracted to me, Castiel?” Dean can see it’s real, and seeing Cas experiencing these strong emotions makes Dean proud to be the cause.

“Yes, Dean, I am attracted to you. When I raised you from hell, the only thing I could see of you was your soul. The purest soul I could imagine. When I met your body, it fit your soul perfectly. So beautiful,” the blue eyes grazing the floor once again. Dean strides across the room to the bed where his angel is sitting, never breaking eye contact. Kneeling in front of him, Dean was eye level with the angel. Large, calloused hands cup either side of Cas’ face, pulling him in for a chaste kiss on those Winchester Lips.


	2. Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean, and Cas have just returned from hunting a wendigo up in Snoqualmie, Washington.

"Okay guys, I'm calling it. Night," Sam yells down the stairs as he climbs to his bedroom. Cas and Dean continue to the kitchen, Dean for beer and pie, and Cas for toast with honey from his own bees. It had taken a lot of convincing, but Dean finally let Cas keep some bee hives on the side of the bunker. Now, Dean isn't complaining. The honey that those "fluffy assholes," as Dean calls them, is damn good. Searching the drawer for a pie cutter, Dean starts to tease Castiel for getting caught by the wendigo in the most stupid of ways.

"At least I didn't body slam the entrance and fall straight on the ground in front of an immortal cannibal," Cas fires back. He knows that Dean is joking around, but Castiel is still pretty shaken up. He had been hung upside down, lightly beaten, and thought he was going to die, never to see Dean again. Oh, and Sam as well. With his back to Cas, still looking for the damn pie cutter, Dean jumps when Cas hugs him from behind.

"I was scared and thought I was never going to see you again," Cas whispers into Dean's neck. The angel remembers going in and out of consciousness and waiting for his hunters to come and save him. When Dean had finally found him, he rolled in to the feet of the wendigo. Jumping up, Dean's arms pull the flare gun from his jeans and fire directly into the creature's chest. When his arms pushed the rest of his body up, Castiel could only admire the muscles of Dean's arms rippling, so strong. Castiel loves how strong Dean is. 

Being snapped out of his daydream, Dean lightly kisses Cas' cheek. The arms that Castiel wants wrapped around him do just that. Around his waist they go, whilst his own go around Dean's neck. "I was scared too," Dean whispers back.

Back in their bedroom, Dean's arms make another appearance. Hovering over Castiel's body, Dean is supported by his arms. Castiel holds onto them, revelling in their feel. "I've gotta feeling that you'd rather fuck my arms than me," Dean chuckles and teases.

"Dean, I do not understand how that would be physically possible."

"Never mind, beekeeper, let's go to sleep," Dean laughs as he rolls to Cas's side, lacing his Winchester arms around the angel's warm body.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
